Forum:Random Quote Template
Suggestions Quote Sources Votes for all quotes # As nominator. Metroidhunter32 00:26, January 18, 2010 (UTC) #I like all my quotes from other famous games. Besides, Freedom of spee- press.Green hat (talk) 00:40, January 19, 2010 (UTC)Mr.Green hat Votes for Zelda quotes only # Ummmm, this shouldn't even be a question.... --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 00:29, January 18, 2010 (UTC) # We need to stay maintain a certain range here. And Metroidhunter needs to define what he means by "all" quotes. --AuronKaizer ''' 00:30, January 18, 2010 (UTC) # It could get out of hand really easily if it wasn't limited.—Triforce' ' 14' 00:30, January 18, 2010 (UTC) # This seems best to me. --Birdman5589 (talk) 00:31, January 18, 2010 (UTC) # Yes. --'DekuStick' ''' '' #This is going on the main page....how would it look if we had a Mario quote on the main page of a Zelda wiki? ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 01:35, January 18, 2010 (UTC) #I'm all for Zelda quotes only. Probably will look better. - '''McGillivray227 (talk) #Because it's ZELDApedia. Portal-Kombat #It'll probably get out of hand at some point if we allowed non-zelda quotes, so then at some point we'd just have a bunch of random quotes with no relevance to anything there, and if you have a lot of patience and the time to refresh the page a bunch of times, then MAYBE you'd eventually find a relevant Zelda quote... —[[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] 03:36, January 18, 2010 (UTC) # Yes. Only Zelda quotes should be on the ZELDA wiki. Hylianhero777 (talk) 14:15, January 18, 2010 (UTC) # Sure. Mr kmil 21:08, January 18, 2010 (UTC) #To prevent me from putting a quote from the Hobbit in there or typing in the entire to be or not to be speech. Ridly Roar! 01:30, January 19, 2010 (UTC) #Zelda has the best quotes, not counting Star Wars. Don't taint us.--RH 03:47, January 20, 2010 (UTC) #Users may have good quotes, but we want to stay in the canon. Especially if we're putting this on the main page. --'⽩㤖㒾 - 㑻' 03:03, January 22, 2010 (UTC), your man of the world. #A newcomer to Zeldapedia should be greeted with a Zelda quote. The Midna (talk) 02:58, January 23, 2010 (UTC) #Umm.... a bit obivious really. I don't need or want quotes from Jay Leno or Jimmy Kimmel(for example).'-- C2' / 18:07, January 24, 2010 (UTC) # You are actually having a vote on this? Really? Link64 # Huh? Even though I like Patapon, I can tell that LoZ is the interest here. Sandflyer83 10:35, January 27, 2010 (UTC) # Quotes used on Zeldapedia should come from Zelda games. It's only common sense. --Lincas1 (talk) 22:19, January 28, 2010 (UTC) #This is ZELDApedia. seems pretty nonsensical to have anything else on it.--SageofWater (talk) 20:09, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Comments/Suggestions I believe all the Old Man quotes should be included. --Birdman5589 (talk) 00:14, January 18, 2010 (UTC) I'm all for some funny quotes if not too many. I don't think we should have "I AM ERROR" though. --Birdman5589 (talk) 01:12, January 18, 2010 (UTC) So somebody finally added "I AM ERROR." to the quotes and I wanted to know what everybody else though of it. I personally don't like it being there but that's just me. --Birdman5589 (talk) 21:30, January 24, 2010 (UTC) That actually says something about the plot of a game. Ingo the great (talk) 21:40, January 24, 2010 (UTC)